The Beast
The Beast '' is the episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. PLOT “How do I know that you can be trusted?” Malware asked at the Faction meeting. “Because I made it so that you were reborn.” Xion barked. “That is a lie.” Rista told Malware. “Dr. Stagnog did.” ''Jadan snuck into the nuclear plant. He busted through seven steel doors, soldiers running behind him. He broke Malware’s corpse free, then dropped a formula Dr. Stagnog made as Malware howled in pain, now alive and merging with the base. The Galvans screamed than ran. Malware laughed, then Jadan left Galvan Prime, returning to Earth to start a hostage situation. “That-That was eight goddamn years ago!” Malware shouted. “Then have Azmuth’s pet. He can transform into anyone. He can mimic their voice. He is a cyborg. His name is R.O.A.R. Robotic Operating Authorization Risk. This pet will obey your every command. He was programmed by Azmuth himself. I had Dr. Animo fix him up a little, as he was weak. And I use the term loosely.” Psychobos laughed. “I want a cat.” Nyancy-Chan muttered. “Shut it. You’re lucky I let you join us.” Gertrude spat at her. “Ben, a word.” Alfred brought Ben into his room. “You need to stop. You’re going to get us all killed.” Alfred started off. “We can’t afford any more mouths to feed at night.” “But we need more allies. Tack is brining down the rest of Alpha Squad. We need to build our selves up, whether you like it or not. These people need hope. They need something to live on. And I’m going to be that hope.” “What we have done for ourselves dies with us, what we done for others in the world will remain immortal.” Alfred whispered. “No can confidently say they will live tomorrow. Think about it. Verdona, Tetrax, Azmuth..” “What if Ester dies? What then? We can’t lose you again Ben. You locked yourself up for eight years! We can’t afford that. You already left the Universe behind but now you are letting go and being selfish. I am taking the team back to Earth, so help me god so we can finish the war, whether we win or lose we will die trying, while you and your family here just let go and do whatever the hell you want!” Alfred shouted now, angry. Ben looked down at his feet. “Don’t do this Alfred. You are my best friend. I need you right now. Put the knife down.” Ben walked towards him. Alfred shook his head and jabbed at Ben. Ben quickly dodged then took out a handgun and shot Alfred between the eyes. Ben’s eyes teared up as he fell over crying, then taking out the body for a proper burial. There were gasps and cries as Ben took the body and started to bury it. Nothing could distract his focus, not even Ester silently starring at him as he dug. Ben felt the warmth of Galvan, the moon’s sun shine upon them. Ben patted down the dirt, then walked away, leaving Alfred at his resting place. “Ben Tennyson! Prepare to die at the feet of General Attea, daughter of Emperor Milleous who owns the Incursion Emperor. We are preparing for war. My men are attacking…..wait one second….now!” Attea shouted through a Microphone. “Kickin’ Hawk!” The chicken alien shouted. “Fool!” An Incursion shouted, holding out bird seeds. Kickin’ Hawk cocked his head, slowly moving towards the seeds. “Nice try bud.” Kickin Hawk kicked the Incursion into the ground and chopped his head off with the elbow spurs. The battle lasted hours, and many died. Attea had called a retreat when Sixsix had his mask broken. Ben looked around at the dead teammates. Gluto, Tack, Mr. Baumann, Baz-El, Gaterboy, and Porcupine. Ben turned into Swampfire and burn the bodies. Suddenly a human like alien dropped down from his jetpack. “Ben 10, I have been searching for you for nine years.” The man said. “My name is Hulo Marret. I work for Azmuth. He sent me to deliver these.” Hulo showed Ben two cufflets. “The Biomnitrix. It has one for each arm so if one breaks you have the other. All 1,000,000 aliens are unlocked. Use it well.” “Join us.” Ben bitterly said. “You know that Azmuth is dead right?” Ben asked him. Hulo opened his mouth in shock. “I had no idea.” He murmured. “I thank you for your gratitude.” Ben took off the Alientrix, smashed it then put on the two Biomnitrix’s. His whole body flashed green as the power surged through his veins. “I AM BEN 10,000!” He shouted. It echoed through out the moon. He transformed. “Aerodemon! Raheatmonfly! Blimbo! Kinetic! WheelEdge! Multitoad! Gigblast! Crabon! Sanor! Freezepunch! Angaxel! Bulkos! Lafoxin! Oques! Fishfry! Spactor! Short Stuff! Density!” Ben reverted then laughed with joy at his new aliens. “Now what? You got your power. The Incursions retreated. We just stay here and live old?” Hulo asked. Ben shrugged. “This is our time. We live it well.” He told him. “No, we need to go after Malware and Roar.” Rook said. “Rook’s right. We are sitting ducks here. Send Beta Squad with me and I’ll take them.” Magister Korwak told Ben. “No, we need you here. I’ll take Gamma Squad with me.” Ben told Korwak. Ben looked at Hulo. “Welcome to Gamma Squad.” Ben snickered. “Gamma Squad! With me!” Ben shouted. Ben, Blake, Rozum, Hulo, Jerry, Charmcaster, Xylene and Edmond North. Gamma Squad. They took the Skipper and flew to Galvan Prime. “Wait, let me warn you before we go in. Last time we were unorganized and a lot of us got killed. This time, we need to stick together. Got it?” Ben asked. “I can’t fight.” Edmond told Ben. Ben took a Plumber Rifle from the back of the ship and tossed it at Edmond. “Now you can.” Ben told him. Gamma Squad sneaked it. Hulo took out three ice grenades and rolled them into Malware’s lab. They exploded and steam erupted. The squad ran in. Ben was tackled down by an alien dog. It turned into Julie, causing Ben to freeze with shock. “J-J-Julie?” Ben trembled. Then he shook his head. It’s not real. I have Ester. He told himself. Then, she spoke. “Relax Ben. Just lay down.” She purred. “Ben no!” Edmond shouted. He blasted Julie, making her fall over, dead. “NO! YOU KILLED HER!” Roar got up in his dog form out of her dead body. Ben ran over to the body. He shook her. “Wake up, please. Wake up.” He was picked up and thrown around by Imperial. Ben didn’t fight back, just sat there. “BEN!” Blake screamed as Ben’s ribs were broken and his nose cracked and two black eyes. He was in so much pain. He couldn’t move. Slowly he touched his two hands together, connecting the Biomnitrix and releasing a giant, green explosion. Roar whimpered back, jumping onto Malware’s lap. Malware was sitting on a throne, enjoying the battle. Jerry shot at Malware then jumped into him. Malware grabbed him, ribbing the feeble alien in half. Ben, still weak crawled to the corner. Malwrette spotted him then lurched near him. Blake zoomed into her, sending her flying back. He picked up Ben then dropped him off at the Skipper. Returning to battle he took the unconscious Rozum and Hope to the ship, Hulo flying behind him with his jetpack. Flying them back to Galvan B, Blake knew this battle was a mistake. Kevin and Rook seemed surprised of the outcome. They told Blake to report to James. Blake retold their short battle and how quickly they were outmatched. Back outside, Zeta Squad and Omega Squad were consulting. Zeta Squad was Eunice, Hackwire, Reed, Xylene, Ester and Sugilite. Omega was Korwak, Pyke, Patelday, Rook, Kai, Donstone and Molly. There was also Fun Squad which was Ship, Mech, Ken and Devlin who only went on missions with Alpha, Omega or Gamma. “We need to send all operate associates who are available to go after Malware.” Rook argued. “No, we can’t afford more deaths. Jerry died today, how many more need to die?” Suddenly there was a ship and a bunch of Plumbers came out. “We are Delta Squad. At your surface.” Hobble said. ''He used to be Alpha. Must’ve been transferred. ''Reed thought to himself. Kevin looked at the new squadron. Hobble, Jimmy Jones, Technorg, Billy, Edward White, and two other plumbers named Rackot and Americana. “Where are you from?” Kevin barked. “The Andromeda System. It was destroyed not to long ago. We were roaming, sitting sheep waiting for the slaughter. Then we found you.” Hobble told them. “So be it.” Korwak shrugged. When the new settlers made camp Rook explained what happen to their leader, Ben Tennyson how he is still processing everything he has seen. Once awake, Ben did not want to quit. “We’re going back. Get me my best men and a bunch of mother freaking guns cause we are going back.” He told James. The lineup for this mission was unbelievable. If they died, The 10 Force would be as good as disbanded. “We have to win this.” Ben murmurs to himself. When Ben said his best men, he meant: Ben, Kevin, Rook, James, Hulo, Blake, Rozum, Molly, Kevin’s Anubian Baskurr, Reed, Hackwire, Technorg, Tack, Ship, Helen, Manny, Eunice, Cooper, Donstone, Alan, Charmcaster, Sugilite, Korwak, Patelday, Ester, Xylene, Gaterboy, Porcupine, Hugh, and Loovis. “Men, I stand here with you today as our best soldiers. You shall all be honored. If survived, I shall grant you with my hard earned respect, and a metal of course. Now, who want’s Malware’s head?” Ben shouted. There is a battle cry. Ben spits out some blood. Roar chewed onto Kevin’s dogs neck. It bled badly. The Anubian Baskurr whipered badly then died. Kevin screamed at Roar, ripping the dog in half with his bare hands. Imperial kicked the dead Tack into Korwak who then had his head severed. Gaterboy was blasted a hole through his stomach by Reboot then stabbed Porcupine, killing them both. Malware kicked Ben down but James and Blake held Malware back. Ben took the lethal injection from his back pocket. Slowly daring to walk forward. Ben came inches away from Malware’s face. Malwrette screeched as she lunged at Ben. Ben stuck the needle through her eye, incinerating her. Malware shouted then banged Blake into James then tackled Ben. He swiped the lethal injection away. He turned his hand into a edged dagger like object. He aimed at Ben’s heart but Ben pushed the hand so it stabbed his shoulder blade. Ben screamed at the top of lungs at Blake picked up the lethal and threw it, the poison landing right through Malware’s chest, also poking through Ben’s leg. Ben turned pale, his breathing ceased. “Ben!” Blake shouted. “I can save him.” Xylene announced. She leaned over, putting her mouth on Ben’s. “Watch it.” Ester warned, clenching her fists. “She is sucking the poison out.” Rook explained. Ben eased his spas’ and opened his eyes. Reboot and Imperial ran away, not daring to look back. Ester cried with joy, going full on lip to lip with Ben. Xylene gagged for a moment then fell over, dead. Ester had let the tears out now. Stretching her arms around Ben so she could squeeze hug him she whispered, “It’s over. We won.” Ben sat up, holding his shoulder. Ester quickly stripped his armor and found the wound. She gaped at it. Ben smiled weakly. “You really gotta stop getting yourself killed.” Ester teased. Back at the city, there was a celebration. Ben had hung with Kevin, comforting him about his dog. There was a message that everybody saw. It was Albedo. “Ben Tennyson, we will have your head. I still have Trooper, Imperial and Reboot. Watch your back, because soon you may not have it.” The transmission ended. Ben shrugged not caring. The Faction meeting was not pleasant that night. Albedo replaced Malware, causing arguments. “He is a feeble human!” Gertrude said. “I can transform into whatever I want. I better than your dead pet Robotic Operating Armanda Repellent.” He spat. Scrunching her nose, Nyancy-Chan hissed. “Order!” Xion shouted. Everyone was now quiet. “We take the best of the best and you clearly aren’t. But Malware is replaceable so Albedo of the Galvan is only temporarily.” In the room, the married couple Helen and Manny were having a disagreement. “Helen, how do I say this..” Manny started off. “Yes?” She asked. “I-I kinda want a divorce.” He gaped. “WHAT?” She screamed. Leaving the room, she slammed the door closed and found a new unclaimed room and cried her way to sleep. Noises can be heard from Rook and Rayona’s room, happy little pleasant conversations about their memories on Revonnah. Meanwhile, Ben snored. Ester threw a pillow at him. He smiled at her. Kenny slept on his bed in his room with Mech on the bottom bunk. On the top, Devlin slept with Ship. “I can’t sleep.” Kenny whispered. “Neither can I KT.” Devlin whispered back. They started get out of bed and explore, anxious someone might catch them awake after curfew. After a few hours they went back to bed, happy of their discovery. Together they took turns using the Sub-Energy to fly. “This is our secret.” Devlin promised. Ken nodded. “Definitely.”